A typical storage system includes a set of storage devices. A defined standard such as Small Computer Systems Interface (SCSI) is used to interconnect the storage devices and a host through one or more storage controllers. When a storage system first boots, the storage controller performs a discovery operation in order to establish communication with the storage devices and determine the topology of storage devices in the system (e.g., number of devices, device properties, etc.) When a reboot of the storage system occurs, the host waits for the storage controller to complete the discovery process and report the topology to the host. Depending on the topology and number of storage devices that makeup the storage system, the discovery process can take several minutes and cause delay in the overall time it takes to boot the storage system.